


October 13th: Worship

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40's Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 13th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 13th: Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

You swat him away from your garter. 

“Tonights about you, Stevie.”

He may have mounted more protests but you nuzzled his stiff cock just then through his briefs. Your tongue stamps wet presses down his length until the material is transparent. You can smell his desire. 

“So big and hard for me,” you coo. “Never had a cock that makes me drool for it like yours does.”

His hand, previously toying with the satin strap of your brasserie, roughly jerks your chin up. “Don’t fucking patronize me.”

It doesn’t deter you; rather renews your arousal. 

“Lemme worship you, Stevie.”

  
  



End file.
